


Just in Case

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Flowers everywhere, Gift Giving, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Wanda knows what Darcy's favorite flower is, but not which color. So just in case...





	Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 19 - Gladiolus

"Oh my god."

Wanda stood nervously in the kitchen as she watched Darcy walk into the common room and marvel at the rainbow of gladioli on every surface.

"Which one do you like the best?"

"Um, all of them?" Darcy replied, turning to take them all in.

"They're all so different; I didn't want to risk getting you one you hated."

"Wanda," Darcy laughed. "They're flowers. From you. I'll love them no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yes," Darcy said, and pulled her close. "Just like I love  _ you  _ no matter what."

"Even if I gave you an ugly flower?"

"Even then."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda is adorable and a half.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171054536418/just-in-case)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
